


Dancin'

by DarknesSonata



Series: The German Patient [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dowes Plan, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Ruhr Crisis, Weimar Germany
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknesSonata/pseuds/DarknesSonata
Summary: Winners always want more, while losers striving for not losing all. To keep the balance from falling off, external forces would finally be involved, no matter voluntarily or not. 1923. AmeGer.
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: The German Patient [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078739
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Berlin, halt ein! Besinne Dich. Dein Tänzer ist der Tod.

——1919

阿尔弗雷德要去柏林。按照惯例，他在出发之前给亚瑟拍了封电报以说明行程，接着就登上了从纽约开往南安普顿的船。他在北大西洋上漂流了六天之后，终于抵达了目的地，果不其然，一下船就看见亚瑟拿着烟斗等在码头。

亚瑟声称自己只不过在等朋友，但是拽着阿尔弗雷德去码头附近鱼市的样子倒像那个朋友压根就不是朋友。等到他们站在炸鱼薯条摊位前面时，阿尔弗雷德忍不住询问了一下那位朋友的事情，结果被塞了一嘴刚出锅的薯条。

“你真要去柏林？”

亚瑟像是担心阿尔弗雷德没被食物噎死似的，又塞了一个问题给他。拖长的声调依然能让阿尔弗雷德汗毛倒竖，因为它后面通常紧跟着亚瑟的怒火。但是看看现在，情况已经起了变化！于是阿尔弗雷德一边坦然地把薯条咽下去，一边点了点头。

意料之内。亚瑟没有发怒，只不过故作深沉地拍了拍他的肩膀，虽然力气大得让阿尔弗雷德错觉自己的肩膀要被打出一个手印状的淤青。

“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”

阿尔弗雷德真诚地问道，百分之一百的美国式的真诚。亚瑟这回连话都不说了，只是发笑，笑容饱含深意，又顺手捏了捏他的肩膀，力气依然很大。一阵海风裹着鱼市的腥臭气味吹过来，阿尔弗雷德下意识地按紧头上的黑帽子。他的帽子没被吹跑，但是边缘支棱出来的脏金色头发，还有拴着眼镜的细金链子在大风里颤颤巍巍地晃动。然而等风止息之后，他直起身子，拿走了亚瑟那份薯条。

这时候，亚瑟终于想起来自己这个兄弟到底是个孤悬海外，从没在欧洲的尘泥里打过滚的年轻国家。他觉得自己有必要承担起兄长的责任提点两句，但是话到了嘴边，英国人又不知道到底该说些什么了。

“没什么。你随便吧。总之一切小心就行啦。”总之还是以前的那一套，小心仔细，不管是他这么说还是对方这么做都不会出错，但是阿尔弗雷德不会听的。

不知不觉间他们已经走回到了码头，从并排变成了面对面。亚瑟这次朝着年轻国家的肩膀锤了一拳，“钱带够了吗？护照呢？都带着？那就滚吧。到了柏林记得小心一点，小心你的钱！”

于是阿尔弗雷德听话地滚了。当然，在此之前没忘记跟亚瑟握手告别。登上横渡英吉利海峡的轮船，汽笛拉响，船只起锚，他朝着亚瑟逐渐远去的身影挥着帽子。等到那个身影彻底消失不见的时候，阿尔弗雷德才脱下衬衣检查自己的肩膀。

确实是淤青了一块。

阿尔弗雷德又想起之前的对话，以为那只是出于亚瑟的古怪秉性。因此自然不知道那座城市在他兄弟的心里已经像个内容低俗又情节复杂的笑话，三言两语根本解不开它的全部包袱，可光是提起名字就够让人会心一笑了。也不知道那个几百年间只手便能在大陆搅动潮汐的国家此时在计划着什么。

————————————

阿尔弗雷德的下一站是巴黎。

在勒阿弗尔下了轮船以后，阿尔弗雷德乘火车来到法国的首都。这次在火车站等待的人是弗朗西斯。在阿尔弗雷德问到他为什么会来的时候，法国人用美国人不太听得懂的法语笑话混过了这个问题。

弗朗西斯看起来甚至比战争前还好点。这倒也不奇怪，本来能与之分庭抗礼的德国被打垮了，法国成了这片大陆的主宰，更别提不久前他还从战败者那里又收割了不少好处。鲁尔区，如果阿尔弗雷德没记错的话。

总之，他一下车就被弗朗西斯带到了银塔餐厅，法国人在亲为斟酒的时候，打探起了他此行的目的。

“去柏林。”

听闻他的回答，弗朗西斯看起来是没什么异样，笑容也丝毫未减，可是那猩红的液流确确实实地抖了一下，险些溢出杯子。

“那个破地方有什么好去的？”弗朗西斯用带着法语口音的英语问道，声音依然温和可亲，从酒杯上抬起的眼睛却像一把刚刚淬过火的刀子，又暗又锋利，“是哥哥我的巴黎不够你玩乐？实在不行去伦敦找小亚瑟也可以嘛。”

阿尔弗雷德并不是很想回答这么……那个的问题。虽然他也在怀疑自己是不是想得太多，但是这个问题又是被一个法国人问出来的。总之，在深陷于无休止的，关于纯洁与龌龊的自我怀疑之前，弗朗西斯将斟满的酒杯递到了他面前。阿尔弗雷德也乐得将里面的红酒一饮而尽——他已经有几年没接触过酒精饮料了，因此差点因为焦渴的豪饮把自己呛死。

“但是哥哥我可得提醒你一件事情，”弗朗西斯在阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了几下之后抬手拍了拍他的背，“别忘记上一次大战是怎么发生的。”

“英雄怎么可能忘记这种不幸的事情，”阿尔弗雷德在咳嗽的间隙说道，“可我只不过是去趟柏林而——”接下来他差点被弗朗西斯一巴掌拍进没喝完的马赛鱼汤里。

“最好是这样。”法国人抽回手，拿起了餐叉。

“所以说你要给我什么建议吗？”咳嗽平息之后，阿尔弗雷德问道，依然是纯粹的美国式的真诚。

“建议？你这么强大又年轻，不管遇到什么都能逢凶化吉，哥哥我能给你什么好建议？”话虽然这么说，弗朗西斯却放下了餐具，双臂搁在桌上，“我最好的建议就是你不要去。当然，如果你实在非去不可的话，那我只能建议留神一点。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“真是巧了，亚瑟也说了类似的话。”

“是吗？”弗朗西斯叉起一块鸭肉，看着红棕色的酱汁从带着血色的嫩肉上滴落，“那就是我们这种老家伙所见略同。”


	2. Chapter 2

实际上，不管是亚瑟讳莫如深的支持还是弗朗西斯旁敲侧击的劝阻都没有熄灭阿尔弗雷德心中的火焰，恰恰相反，它燃烧得更旺盛了。本来他临行前还对此行没什么期待的，只想着到达目的地，尽快完成任务，再踏上归途。然而现在，情况起了变化！他甚至开始主动了解柏林的事情了。

柏林，德意志国的首都，位于该国东部平原，施普雷河汇入哈弗尔河的河口处。该城拥有光荣而悠久的历史，现在则是欧洲和美国冒险家的乐园。

这正是阿尔弗雷德在列车提供的旅游手册上读到的话。他不太清楚所谓冒险家的乐园具体是什么意思，但能隐约觉察到这里面有一些堕落的暗示。于是，阿尔弗雷德立刻将那本册子放回原位，并回忆起他此行的目的以及一些关键性的数据。时间因此而加速流逝，很快，他到达了此行的终点。

然而等到达柏林时，没有人迎接他。

这倒是不算意外。阿尔弗雷德清楚自己和路德维希不算相熟。实际上，他们最近一次见面是在四年前，凡尔赛合约签订的那天，并且那次会面说不上愉快。路德维希自然没有义务来迎接他。

倒不如说这样更好！美国人一向以冒险家，开拓者，一切与鲁莽和勇敢相关的头衔自诩。那么自然没什么比孤身一人探索一座未曾踏足的城市更令人兴奋了。阿尔弗雷德出了火车站便深吸了一口异国的空气，接着汇入异族的人流，努力捕捉耳边的每一句话语。他听得懂德语，但是在这门语言的发源地听见它是种全新的享受，那无处不在的硬朗音节像沙滩上的石子一样舒服地硌着耳膜。

阿尔弗雷德在柏林的第一站是美国驻柏林大使馆。他在那向德国政府发送了一份与路德维希会面的申请，又拿到了相关的证明文件和住所的钥匙，准备前往位于下一站的银行。他在路上见识了诸多奇景：孩子们放飞用纸币糊成的风筝，工人们把点燃的钱卷起来塞进烟斗，路边饭馆的女孩用纸钞引燃炉子里的煤炭。如果不是十分确信自己身处柏林，阿尔弗雷德要怀疑自己所在的地方是马可波罗笔下的中国。只不过中国是用黄金和白银为装点，柏林则充斥着纸币。等到阿尔弗雷德到达最近的，能够兑换外币的银行，并且从银行职员手中接过一沓面额大得滑稽的钞票时，这种真实的虚幻感则更加清晰了。

柏林。阿尔弗雷德在心里念着这个名字，略微理解了亚瑟话语中的深意。

————————————

第二天。

穿过擎着红旗的人群和严阵以待的军警，向持枪的守卫出示过护照和美国大使馆的证明文件，阿尔弗雷德终于进入了国会大厦。在向接待人员解释过自己的身份和此行的目的后，他被带领着走上阶梯，穿过走廊，最终到达了此行的目的地。

“拜尔施密特先生已等候您多时了。”

接待人员略微躬身，代为打开房门。然而阿尔弗雷德还没来得及走进办公室就差点被海潮般涌出的甜腻气味和浓厚烟雾带走。他不自觉地皱起眉毛，屏住呼吸，等到自己略微适应了其中的气氛才进入办公室。后脚刚迈进去，他便听见房门在身后关上了。

透过烟雾，借着各处烛光的照明，他看见路德维希正坐在办公室尽头，身体陷在柔软而宽阔的椅子里。如果不是正慢慢将手中的香烟送到口中，阿尔弗雷德会以为他已经睡着了。沿着猩红的长绒地毯一路走到办公桌前，等到他伸出手时，路德维希才发觉他的存在。德国人撑着椅子的扶手站起身，与他握手。在示意阿尔弗雷德坐在对面的椅子上时，他才发现路德维希的手上缠了一圈纱布。

在心里暗笑了一下，阿尔弗雷德摘下帽子放在桌子边缘，将公务包放在自己面前。在寒暄中，路德维希问候了阿尔弗雷德的旅行，问候他在柏林的住所，问候他是否适应柏林的气候，问候他的近况。等轮到阿尔弗雷德时，他已经开始不耐烦了。

欧洲的老家伙们，他用弗朗西斯的话在心里嘲讽道，决定单刀直入。

“前不久弗朗西斯给你留下的伤口好点了吗？”

“一点也没有。”路德维希回答时神色如常，只是声音突然变得和他身后将死的绿植一样干枯。

“那正好。”阿尔弗雷德从包里取出一封文件，将其搁在桌上递送给路德维希，“这就是我此行的目的。”

然而路德维希没有立刻接过那份文件。他逼视着阿尔弗雷德，目光慑人。

“你可以打开看一看。”阿尔弗雷德用眼神示意那封文件。

“如果说这是另一份凡尔赛合约，”路德维希将烟头掷进烟灰缸，几片灰尘飞出来，“或者是要求我继续履行凡尔赛合约的合约，那还请您离开。”

“你想到哪里去了？”阿尔弗雷德笑起来，而路德维希好像被他的笑容灼到一般眯起眼睛，“那我长话短说，这是美利坚合众国为德意志国制定的新的赔款计划，不过请听我说完——

“我们会提供贷款以提振经济，这是整个计划的核心！”阿尔弗雷德赶在路德维希握紧拳头之前补充道。

“那赔款呢？”路德维希的拳头松开了，但神情依然严峻。

“如果德意志国的经济有所提振，赔款的事情自然是水到渠成。”阿尔弗雷德再一次用眼神示意那封文件，“细则都写在那里了，你为什么不看看呢？”

阿尔弗雷德说这话倒不是因为他没法用语言说明那份计划。实际上，文书里的每一个数字都印在了他的脑海里。只是他这会儿确实被房间里的甜香熏得头疼，没法集中精神。而路德维希发现了他的异样，端起了旁边的咖啡壶，问他要不要来一杯。

“谢谢。”

阿尔弗雷德以为这是个好兆头，于是接受了路德维希的好意，接过了那杯咖啡，然而触手的冰冷却让他有种不好的预感。等到阿尔弗雷德浅尝过后，他几乎要以为那是路德维希的又一次示威了。

然而路德维希看见对方端起杯子后，反而拿起了那封文件。他从抽屉里拿出拆信刀割开封口，取出文书仔细阅读。等路德维希读到最后时，阿尔弗雷德开口了。

“我相信这份投入必会有所回报，”阿尔弗雷德随口引了一句经文，“少种的的少收，多种的多收，这话是真的。”

路德维希一言不发，专注于眼前的文书，不时前后翻阅。过了半晌，他将文本轻轻抛在桌子上，点起一支烟，那股香甜的味道又一次晕开了。

“我以为您没读过圣经，不知道放高利贷要下地狱。”

“那怎么可能。”阿尔弗雷德推了推眼镜。等撂下手时，脸上就挂上了真诚又热心的微笑，“我每晚睡前都读圣经。”

阿尔弗雷德看见路德维希口中的烟蒂晃动了一下，决定乘胜追击。他起身绕过办公桌，来到路德维希旁边拉开窗帘，推开窗户。晦暗的天光，带着土腥味的风，整齐划一的，愤怒的呼喊声在昏暗的办公室里撕开了一道口子。

“路德维希，我明白你的困境。你想一想。施普雷河畔那些停工的工厂有了资金就可以继续运转。工厂运转起来，工人们就不用像这样在大街上无所事事了（他抬起下巴示意呐喊的人群）。工人们有了钱和面包，他们的妻女也就不用出去兜售自己了。

“所以说我这明明是做慈善，上天堂还来不及，怎么会下地狱呢。”

“您这话说得好像我不用还钱一样。”

路德维希起身关上窗户，砰的一声响，将声浪与风阻隔在室外，随后坐回到椅子上。

“钱当然要还的呀，毕竟我的人民也得吃饭。”阿尔弗雷德捡起桌上的文书，翻到利率和赔款额度相关的条款指给路德维希看，“不过这一部分我们还有得谈，怎么样？”

路德维希把烟蒂按进烟灰缸，慢慢地捻磨，接着将双臂搁在桌上，抬起眼睛望向阿尔弗雷德。

“您有考虑过法国的问题吗？”

“什么？”

“法国。”低沉的声音如同雷鸣，隐含怨毒，又重复了一遍，“法国。”

阿尔弗雷德还没来得及细想路德维希话语中的深意，对方便抄起烟盒，再一次抽出香烟，再一次点燃，接着猛地起身站在他面前，期间不曾断开视线。

“您要怎么保证法国不会继续向着我的腹地行进，像对莱茵兰和鲁尔那样，将我剩下的领土和我们的心血一并薅夺？”

我们。

上头的热血和彻悟时自脊椎涌上的快感让阿尔弗雷德眼前发黑。他伸手扶住路德维希的肩膀，像是要埋进对方的胸膛一般略微弯下腰，畅快地笑出来。

“好的，路德维希，我记住了！”笑声略微止息后，阿尔弗雷德直起身，又捏了捏路德维希的肩膀，感受即使在衬衣和皮肤下也触感尖锐的骨骼，“我会记住的！你的意思是如果解决了这个问题，我们就可以更进一步了是吗？是吧！好的！我会想一个更好的方案出来！”

路德维希略微勾起了嘴角。虽然在阿尔弗雷德眼里这很难称作笑容。但是对于德国人来说，这可以说是笑容了。接着他抬起手，盖住美国人搭在自己肩上的，又轻轻捏了一下。


	3. Chapter 3

阿尔弗雷德离开路德维希的办公室时感觉自己脚下跟装了弹簧一样，忍不住要想跟小时候一样蹦跳着走路了。他有点喜欢上路德维希了。不为别的，只为他还没被老欧洲式的圆滑和狡诈浸透。当然，不能说一点没有，只是比起弗朗西斯和亚瑟的那种态度，路德维希多少能让他轻松一点。跟前者交流总像面对家长，哪怕他已经成长了，在他们面前他也是孩子。而后者的态度纵然一样倨傲，那也有种侪辈的亲切。而阿尔弗雷德相信，对方也有一样的感触。  
想到这，他的心潮涌动起来。阿尔弗雷德蹦蹦跳跳地走下国会大厦的阶梯，路过那个接待员时甚至开心地对他说了句再见。他走出国会大厦的大厅，心情欢快，路过那些依然愤怒的人群时，他险些就冲他们高呼：你们马上就能得到自己想要的东西了！  
当然，他知道这些人高擎的旗帜意味着什么，也知道这些人和那些俄罗斯人——现在或许应该叫苏联人——的诉求同出一脉。但是阿尔弗雷德也同样清楚，钱就能解决掉大部分人的问题。钱！他轻巧地吹了个口哨。只靠钱就能获得这个世界绝大多数的事物，而要获得剩下的那极小的一部分所需的材料，途径，手段，等等一切，也无不依托于钱。偏偏这种东西他有的是。  
路边的孩子跑过来拉扯他的衣角。阿尔弗雷德从衣兜里掏出张十万面额的钞票，塞进孩子的小手里。男孩朝他笑了笑，转身一挥手，更多的孩子从小巷，从长凳上大呼小叫地跑来。他干脆从大衣的内袋里拿出用别针夹起来的美元。给簇拥他的孩子们每人发了一美元，伴随着他由衷的话语和笑容，“愿上帝保佑你，孩子。”  
最后，孩子们像聚拢时那样，向四面八方散去了，跟水溶进海一样，回到柏林城的边边角角。此时，阿尔弗雷德回想起亚瑟的话：  
“小心你的钱！”  
是的，他刚刚失去了钱，孩子们得到了钱，但是给了他救世般的满足感。看到没有！就连这种宏大的情绪在这里也能用钱获得，如果天堂不在柏林，那它又在哪里。与之相比，连巴黎和伦敦都暗淡失色。  
阿尔弗雷德拿出烟盒，从中取了一支含在口中。又从衣兜里随手摸出一张马克，用火柴点着。再像早些时候在街上看见的那样，用燃烧的钞票点着了自己的烟。在火光的照耀下，他看见那是张百万面额的。但这又有什么关系呢？比起刚刚高尚的情绪，毁灭的快意在他的心中略微升腾起来。  
沿街店铺的霓虹灯霎时点亮。在迷幻的光色里，阿尔弗雷德仿佛看见柏林向他张开双臂。  
————————————  
Haus Vaterland 位于柏林市中心，波茨坦广场的西南侧，是柏林最豪华的综合性娱乐场所，拥有世界最大的咖啡馆和全国最大的电影院。内含多国主题餐厅，提供各国特色美食。还有高档客房供人休憩。  
这是阿尔弗雷德在宣传单上看见的。那时候，他把公文包放回大使馆提供的住所，换了套跟身上穿的相差无几的衣服，就出门探险了。刚路过火车站，一个小伙子就将宣传单一把拍在阿尔弗雷德胸前。  
“哦先生，您是外国人吗？”  
那小伙子看起来跟发了癔症似的全身哆嗦，嘴角堆着白沫，可即便这样，他还是能分辨出阿尔弗雷德的金眼镜链，着迷地捻了捻。接着跟唱歌似的说道，“好在我们柏林人还有可卡因和吗啡，纵使敌人如同虎狼，我们吮吸，我们注射！哈哈！”  
阿尔弗雷德不禁寒颤了一下。他把传单团成一团塞进衣兜，赶快抽身走了。在他背后，那个年轻人还在高声欢呼。  
“先生！欧洲原本就是一座疯人院！”  
走远了以后，阿尔弗雷德才打开那张宣传单。上面印着头戴高礼帽，脚穿皮鞋的骷髅与一位盛装的女人起舞的图画。旁边醒目的黑体文字写着“柏林，请驻足思考！你的舞伴正是死亡。”  
他刚想把那张纸丢掉，就看到了背面印着的文字，正是那段关于haus Vaterland的宣传广告。这也许是某种指引，而那段警示性的文字就更强化了这种感觉，让这张荒诞的传单像是引导忒休斯深入迷宫的毛线团。但是阿尔弗雷德不在乎，就像弗朗西斯说的那样，他总能逢凶化吉！于是阿尔弗雷德将地址记在心中，准备前往那个地方。  
————————————  
与外界完全不同的潮湿和闷热，吧台后面的调酒师一刻不停地晃动手中的调酒壶。舞台上传来奇特的歌声。歌手的声音听起来雌雄莫辨，兼有女性的温柔和男性的冷峻，只遮掩了必要遮掩的部位的舞着随着歌声扭曲美妙的肢体。  
阿尔弗雷德不敢去看舞台。当然，他也是看了舞台一眼才认定自己不应该再往那边多看的。他本来以为百老汇就是个足够销金蚀骨的场所，最多不过像红磨坊那样，可这地方是怎么一回事。他有点费解，于是坐到吧台边叫了杯柠檬苏打水慢慢消化，等待时不禁咬起了拇指的指甲。  
没多久，他要的饮料就好了。然而就在抬头时，在余光里一闪而过的耀金色夺取了他的注意。阿尔弗雷德抬起头，在人群里仔细搜寻。很快，他就锁定了目标。错不了，就是几小时之前还在办公室里跟他剑拔弩张的德国。而此时，他混在他的人民之间，跟着舞台上歌手的动作将手高指向天穹。  
“请再来一杯柠檬苏打水。”  
他向调酒师招呼道。等到饮料再次端上来以后，他就走向了目标。然而路德维希狂热的神色在见到他的一瞬间便冷却了下来。  
“你不至于吧！”阿尔弗雷德一把抓住路德维希的衬衣袖子，把那杯饮料塞进对方的手里，“我现在又不是来谈工作的。只是一个游客而已！”  
路德维希不甘心地抿了抿嘴唇，最后还是接受了阿尔弗雷德的好意，接过了酒杯。  
“这样就对了嘛。”阿尔弗雷德大笑起来，“所以说你是下班了就直接跑到这里来了？”  
“是啊，明天是周六，基尔伯特又去东普鲁士处理他的事情了。”  
“所以？”  
路德维希眯起眼睛，神色倨傲。  
“所以我就来这放纵一下。”德国人突然展颜而笑，接着轻轻推了阿尔弗雷德一下，“这是你想听见的回答吗？”  
“你怎么知道！”阿尔弗雷德也跟着笑起来，举起杯子，“来吧，为周末干一杯怎么样？”  
在他反应过来之前，路德维希就举杯与他相碰。然而德国人刚喝了一口就险些将饮料吐掉。  
“请问这是水吗？”路德维希秉持礼节，还是把饮料喝光了，但是礼节不能阻止他向阿尔弗雷德表达不满，更何况他已经喝过一轮了，“您多大了还在这种地方喝这个？”  
“因为美//国在搞禁酒——”  
阿尔弗雷德的话没说完就被拽到吧台边，“Jäggermeister，两杯。”路德维希冲着酒保喊道。没过多久，两个挂满冰霜的杯子，内盛深棕色的酒液，送到他们面前。  
“把这个当成可乐就好了。”路德维希瞥了他一眼，举杯一口饮尽，撂下杯子后用眼神示意‘该你了’。  
阿尔弗雷德刚碰到杯子就觉得自己的指尖被冰霜黏住了，冷得发疼。他向旁边瞥了一眼，发现路德维希就站在他边上盯着呢。眼睛里闪烁着恶魔似的光亮，张开的嘴唇间伸出来点舌尖，好像在等着瞧好戏。  
这时候他才突然意识到路德维希比他要年轻得多。  
他可不能让这个臭小子低看了。  
阿尔弗雷德举起杯子把酒倒进嘴里，直接吞下去。舌根残留的芳香的甜味，喉咙里的冰冷，胃里的火热又顺着血管涌回大脑。他将杯子重重墩在吧台上，趴下身子，深深地喘息，接着爆发出一阵大笑。  
“欢迎你，阿尔弗雷德，欢迎来到柏林。”阿尔弗雷德在笑声中听见一个欣喜的声音。“两杯边车。请您快一点！”路德维希再一次冲着酒保喊起来。没过一会儿，鸡尾酒杯细高的脚被塞进他手里。路德维希抓着阿尔弗雷德空闲的手，将他拖进了狂乱的人群。  
舞台上的歌手唱起一支英语歌，那是他熟悉的调子，就在战争结束后极短的时间里传遍了纽约的大街小巷，又在禁酒令到来时消失无踪。他没想到还能在这再听到。舞场里的柏林人似乎也同样钟情于这首歌，人群沸腾起来。路德维希的身体紧贴着他的，热量透过了两层衬衫。天花板上悬吊的彩灯随着音乐的节奏点亮熄灭，颜色不住变换。迷乱的景象如同幻觉，跟酒精一起让阿尔弗雷德意识朦胧，路德维希微笑的面孔也显得光怪陆离，时而可亲又时而狰狞。但是他怎么也不能放开拥抱他的手，不跟他在人群里磕磕绊绊踉踉跄跄地旋转。路德维希冲他说了句什么，但是阿尔弗雷德听不见声音，音乐声太大了，血液撞击鼓膜的声音也太吵了。路德维希揪着他的耳朵喊也无济于事。这时候，他的身边出现两个金发的柏林女孩。等阿尔弗雷德回过神时，路德维希已经不见踪影了。  
————————————  
阿尔弗雷德最后是在二楼休息找见的路德维希。他正他拿出一支烟点燃锡纸上的粉末，凑近了用吸管深吸一口烧出来的烟雾。纱布的边缘被余火点燃了边角。  
“这什么？你刚才怎么突然不在了？”  
“四号。拜尔公司的技术结晶！”路德维希抬头看向他，扩大的瞳孔如同深渊，“刚才我的手有点疼，过来休息一下……要来点吗？”  
为什么不呢，很难找到理由拒绝。于是阿尔弗雷德抽出杯子里的吸管，甩掉上面残留的酒水之后学着路德维希的样子，也吸了一口。  
他看见了五光十色的幻象，有的可亲有的可怖。阿尔弗雷德仰头看见天花板上的灯突然变成了一颗巨大的猫眼石，在索斯比少说能卖出几万美元，于是他向着它伸出手。然而刚一触及，它就又变成了怪物巨大的黄眼睛，周围也响起了雷鸣般的咆哮。恐惧刚刚立起汗毛，它就变成了太阳，亮得刺眼。又幻化成了一只圆润的乳房，让人口干舌燥。  
他就一直这样时而傻笑时而战栗的，也许持续了五分钟，也可能持续了一小时。等到回过神时，阿尔弗雷德发现路德维希已经坐在他身边，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
“路德维希，说实话，我已经不想回美国了！”阿尔弗雷德借着后劲，喘着粗气举起双臂高呼，“柏林是个天堂！”  
“是啊，这是天堂……”  
路德维希在他耳边口齿不清地低喃。  
“我是认真的！在这可以用钱买到一切，对我来说这里就拥有一切！”阿尔弗雷德大笑着说道，“我已经在这买到了救世主般的快意，你说我能在这里买到一个人的尊严吗？”  
路德维希张开了嘴，但是话还没出口就被阿尔弗雷德打断了。  
“以前亚瑟和我说过，有些东西是金钱买不来的，甚至弗朗西斯也和我说过，这帮老家伙！我曾经也相信这个，但是现在觉得事情好像不是这样！”他从大笑中缓过来点，喘息着搂住路德维希，搂得很紧，“假设，我们只假设。如果你给自己的尊严标个价的话，你觉得会是多少呢？”  
漫长的沉默，漫长到阿尔弗雷德以为路德维希不愿回应这个问题时，他发现德国人的嘴唇在轻轻开阖。  
“尊严……尊严。”他集中精神，听见路德维希在反复地轻声叨念着这个词。接着咯咯笑起来，在笑声的间隙用又尖又高的声音作答，“尊严！阿尔弗雷德，你要知道在柏林，至少这个东西确实是用钱买不来的。  
“因为它根本就不存在！”德国人声嘶力竭地咆哮起来，然而他的声音还是被舞厅里震耳欲聋的音乐吞没了。  
“是吗？真的是这样吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德将手伸向大衣的内袋，拿出那沓美钞，扯掉别针，将钱丢向远方沸腾的人群。就在此时，天花板上的装置抛下了用以炒热氛围的金色纸屑，跟阿尔弗雷德丢出的钞票混在一起，像雪一样落在纸醉金迷的舞厅里，落在醉生梦死的人们的头上。  
“你他妈疯了吧！”  
从短暂的震撼中缓过神来，路德维希双手抓住了阿尔弗雷德的衣襟，咬牙切齿，淡蓝的眼睛从冰霜变成炽燃的烈焰，“你的脑子是被酒精溶掉了还是后空翻的时候甩出去了？”  
“你没给我出价，那我也不是在朝你给价。”阿尔弗雷德抬起下巴向路德维希示意欢呼着捡拾钞票的人群，跟没事人一样笑着，“而且你看他们多开心啊！就跟在街上朝我要钱的小孩子一样。你难道不想让他们开心一点吗？”  
路德维希松开了手，神色突然变得茫然而空落。目光在纷飞的纸币和哄抢的人群间摇摆不定，等落回到阿尔弗雷德身上时，他又变回了更早那副嗑多了的样子。  
“你说得对。谢谢你。”路德维希突然凑到阿尔弗雷德耳旁，“没错……至少他们今天很开心。看在他们的份上，我可以答应你这件事。”  
说话时，不知是有意还是无意，德国人用炙热的呼吸和湿润的舌尖若有若无地触碰美国人的耳廓。  
事已至此，他要是拒绝那也太对不起自己了。作为回应，阿尔弗雷德轻轻抱住了路德维希的后背，德国人在美国人的耳边最后轻笑一声，挣脱拥抱，领着他离开了舞厅。  
————————————  
“路德维希 拜尔施密特。来取在你们这预留的237号房间钥匙。”  
年老的前台服务人员打量了他们一下，无言地从抽屉里拿出那个古色古香的钥匙递到路德维希手里。道过谢后，他就拽着阿尔弗雷德跑上了盘旋的阶梯，来到跟钥匙一样古色古香的房门前。路德维希手抖得连钥匙也插不进锁眼，阿尔弗雷德也是试了几次才成功。等到门锁终于屈服时，他们两个一起摔进房间，趴在地上爆发出一阵大笑。  
“别笑了。”路德维希极力绷着面孔拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脸，一脚蹬上房门。然而没坚持几秒他也开始笑了，“那就别把我的舌头咬掉！”  
阿尔弗雷德还没来得及细想，他的笑声就被亲吻堵住了。路德维希的嘴唇先是含住了他的上唇缓缓地吸吮了一会儿，接着是下唇。他的嘴被唾液润湿了，然而路德维希的嘴唇依然因酒精而干裂。磨蹭时舒服的刺痒让阿尔弗雷德不自觉地放松了牙关，路德维希的舌头趁机溜进了他的口腔。  
他哼了一声，上手扣住德国人的后脑。对方密长的睫毛扫过皮肤，散乱的头发也刺着他红热的掌心。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的欲望被唤醒了，他用另一只手扯开了路德维希的衬衣。  
“他妈的……别在这……”  
路德维希在亲吻的间隙挤出几个字，发现阿尔弗雷德对此不为所动后挣开亲吻，直接起身将对方拖到床上。路德维希在路上就蹬掉了自己的鞋袜和裤子，等到把阿尔弗雷德推倒在床上的时候，他的身上除了敞开的衬衫和颈上松垮的领带再没有别的东西，转而跪在地上狂躁地拉扯阿尔弗雷德的腰带和裤子。  
“Haus Vaterland是吧。要是你的人知道他们的Vaterlan——操！”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿的嘲讽被阴茎传来的温热触感扭曲成一句咒骂，仰躺的上半身本能地坐起来。而路德维希贴着他的小腹发出一声哼笑，柔软的舌尖绕着阴茎的头部缓缓打转。  
快感很强，强得让阿尔弗雷德双眼模糊，强得让他想画个十字以抵消享乐的罪恶。但是他选择揪着路德维希的金发，将那颗头颅摁向自己的胯间。德国人的双手抓紧了身旁的床单。早先那种毁灭的快意又一次涌上来，他最后一次让阴茎深入到路德维希的喉咙，便放开了对方的头发。  
阴茎从口中滑出后，路德维希咳嗽起来。阿尔弗雷德只来得及看清他阴鸷地抬起的眼睛，就在一阵眩晕后发现自己被摁在床上，路德维希跨坐在自己身上。居高临下俯视的淡蓝色眼睛眯起来，眼神险恶又迷乱。手指探向身后时，他慢慢趴下来，嘴唇贴着阿尔弗雷德的脖子。  
“资本家先生，您今天不看圣经了吗？”  
他噬咬的间隙喘息着说道，伴随着身体被开拓时淫秽湿润的水声。  
“圣经的场景要在我眼前重现了，我为什么要读它？”阿尔弗雷德抓紧路德维希的领带，由此听见一声窒息的哽咽，“我要将硫磺与火降临这座城。随从逆行的情欲……就受火的永罚！”  
路德维希没说话，只是笑了笑就直起身，抬起腰臀将阿尔弗雷德的性器纳入体内。  
随着深入，快感跟潮水一样从下半身一点一点往大脑里涌，让他颅骨发涨发疼。他在不适和快意的双重作用下喘出来，脸颊烫得像发烧。而路德维希也一样，他喘着粗气，双眼闪着水光，牙齿不自觉地咬着下唇，直到那之前刻薄又苍白的薄嘴唇染上了和皮肤一样的深红色。他的头颅也一点点往后仰，等到阴茎顶到他里面的敏感点时，路德维希发出一声尖锐又喜悦的喘息，突出的喉结在颈上滚动一下。  
他在习惯，在适应，但是性欲可是不等人的，阿尔弗雷德在焦躁中试探性地挺动了一下腰，德国人垂下头看了他一眼，神情仿佛遇见讨厌客人的妓女，接着开始听话地动作起来。他直起直落的动作方式没什么技巧。但是在被褪去理性的意识中足以牵扯出原始又猛烈的快感。随着喘息交替着扩张与收缩的肋骨与随之变化的光影营造出了极端怪异的美，那也极其让人着迷。阿尔弗雷德忍不住去触碰那片不住变形的皮肤，结果被狠狠打了一下手。  
“别碰，很痒。”  
他自讨没趣地翻了个白眼。说实话，阿尔弗雷德乐得让路德维希承担全部的劳动，自己像个土耳其苏丹一样好整以暇地只享受快乐，欣赏眼前的景色：路德维希在运动时，他的躯体有种流水般的姿态。双腿，臀部和腰肢灵活地运动。骨骼，关节和肌肉在苍白的皮肤上营造出海浪般的起伏。但路德维希那湿润泛红的眼睛，和同样被唾液湿润，仿若宝石的嘴唇显示对方同样沉浸于取乐之中。这让阿尔弗雷德隐约有点有种主导权被薅夺的不快。他是征服者，拯救者，他才是唯一配得上享受欢乐的人！他又一次挺了挺腰，跨在身上的德国人的胸腔里挤出一声恐怖又夺人心魄的哽咽。  
他快到了。在潮起的快意中，阿尔弗雷德也口齿不清地叫出来。他的阴茎被湿滑的，紧致又绵软的黏膜紧裹着，像口交时那样被不住痉挛的甬道往深处拽。他看见路德维希的半张开的口中流出一滴唾液，沿着红润的唇角淌到下巴上。下一刻，路德维希就射在了他的肚子上，身体瘫软下来倒在他身上。  
这倒是不奇怪，路德维希喝的太多，还吸了不少海洛因。尽管他柔软的后穴依然在高潮的余韵中战栗着包绕他的阴茎。但在惊慌之中阿尔弗雷德只以为对方是晕过去，或者更糟糕点，直接死过去了。他骂了句脏话，扯起对方的头发看看有没有什么异样。结果只看见路德维希冲他懒洋洋地笑着，鼻息粗重急促。“操。”阿尔弗雷德又骂了一句，也算是种预告。他趁此机会把路德维希摁在自己下面，抽动两下之后，那双淡蓝色的眼睛在短暂地聚焦后便开始往上翻。  
阿尔弗雷德突然觉得热，汗水从额头流到鼻翼，衣服也因潮湿变得滞重。他停下动作，甩开外套，把衬衫从头上脱下，一颗扣子也因此迸飞，扯松的领带和眼镜也夹在其中被甩到地上。路德维希因快感的断流在他身下不满地哼起来，两条长腿跟蛇一样绕住他的腰往自己这边拖。阿尔弗雷德最后把掉到眼前的头发往脑后一拢，要开始自己的游戏。  
诚然，看着那个高傲的小欧洲德国佬伺候他很爽，但是在他身上驰骋就是另一种快意了。阿尔弗雷德自己的动作也没什么技巧，全凭着一腔美国式的莽撞往前冲，但是德国人对此似乎也很受用。他像是被操得脑子不好使了一样，不知道自己该做什么，该给出什么反应，眼神空茫。他想起了拓荒时他不巧撞见在偷情的那对年轻男女。他跟路德维希，他们的动作一样毛躁又粗糙，只不过场景从谷仓变成了柏林顶级娱乐场的顶级套房！在他下面承受的则是跟他地位相当但亟待援助的另一个国度。  
想到这，阿尔弗雷德弯下腰。路德维希的那两瓣薄嘴唇张开着，露出软而湿润的舌尖，像是要引诱他亲吻一样。这没有不去亲吻的道理。他学着对方之前的举动含住略微伸出来的舌头去吮吸。这时候路德维希的手又不老实了，他赶在它们有什么进一步的举动之前将其按住。结果收获了一阵微弱的痛和一声低沉的咒骂。  
路德维希手上被酒浸得脏兮兮的，又被火焰燎着过边缘的纱布松脱了。而阿尔弗雷德正摁着那个伤口。它从右手无名指和中指的指根延伸到小臂。虽然已经不再流血，但看起来依然可怖：皮肉被汗水泡得发白，黑沉沉的裂缝如同地底峡谷间的深渊，或者野兽的竖瞳。  
他不敢再去看那个伤口，便把那条受伤的手臂挪到一边。而路德维希看起来完全地无所适从了，他的身体不住地扭动，要找出一个能让自己完全舒服的位置，能最大程度享受欢愉的姿态。阿尔弗雷德只感觉得到那两条长腿时而紧绷时而放松，但不论如何都不会放开他的腰，就跟缠着什么救命稻草一样。像是要补偿或者惩罚一样，阿尔弗雷德发狠地操干身下的躯体。那肉体撞击时的闷响，湿滑的，仿佛吞咽时发出的水声，自路德维希的喉咙深处里发出的低沉呻吟，跟那柔软的后穴带来的快感一样，无不让他在兴奋的同时又觉得可耻，可耻得让阿尔弗雷德作呕。但是看在上帝的份上这种感觉真的太好了！他忘乎所以地往深处顶弄了一下，绵软又驯顺的甬道紧缩起来。紧绷的双腿差点把阿尔弗雷德带倒在他身上。  
“这样让你特别爽是吗？”阿尔弗雷德问道，嘴巴路德维希的脖子咬牙切齿地问道，“再多叫叫我可以考虑少收点利息。”  
他不知道路德维希是真听见了那些话还是欲情确实夺取了他身体的掌控权。一声尖锐发颤的呻吟从路德维希的喉咙里钻出来，“哈……阿尔…弗雷德……”  
“可惜了，骗你的。”  
路德维希的眼光犀利了一瞬，但也只是一瞬。那双蓝眼睛很快再一次被贪婪的欲求占据，变得湿润，而眼白红得像是要滴出鲜血。在德国越发放浪的呻吟声中，美国喘着粗气，像是准备要在德国身上榨尽最后一点利润一样，用野烈的性交让他展示最放纵的情态和最淫荡的反应。等到美国最终在德国的体内射精时，他看见那双和动物一样全无理性的蓝眼睛短暂地翻上去之后沉沉地闭上。接着他自己也躺倒在旁边，心满意足地沉进梦乡。  
————————————  
阿尔弗雷德是被按铃的声音惊醒的，但是正处于宿醉的头痛和眩晕中，意识朦胧，连眼皮都像被粘起来了一样，完全睁不开，差点又一次睡了过去。直到被敲门的声音彻底唤醒。  
他感觉到路德维希掀开被子翻身坐在床边。咔哒一声响激发刺鼻的烟草味儿。床头抽屉的滑索摩擦。布料与肉体，还有赤裸的双脚与长绒地毯摩擦出的的窸窣声舒服地搔刮耳膜。大门打开，一个年轻的声音说请问先生需要些什么。  
“去药店，帮我买点儿氯仿和乙醚，一起记在账上。对了还有纱布。”这是属于路德维希的声音，低沉且沙哑。  
“可是先生，最近的药店不卖这些。”  
低沉的叹气。拖沓的踱步。瘫在床下的裤子被捡起时腰带扣叮当作响。该死的小扯谎精，路德维希从钱包里掏钱时不耐烦地咒骂道，没有刻意去压低声音，你他妈应该下地狱。  
房门关上了。路德维希重新倒在床上，床垫吱嘎作响。等到呼吸声平息了，阿尔弗雷德才睁开眼睛。  
路德维希正趴在旁边，屏息看着他。  
这简直比第一次跟亚瑟过的万圣节还恐怖。本能拽着他的肢体往床边退缩。这幅样子在路德维希眼里肯定滑稽得很，因为该死的德国人偏过头，嘴角略微勾起，从鼻子里哼出一声类似笑声的声音。  
“昨晚怎么样？”  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德冷静下来，抓起眼镜戴上（镜片上糊满了指纹），在路德维希能嘲笑他之前开口了，慌不择路地回答，“挺好的。”  
干裂的嘴唇略微张开，尖锐的气音送出几句阿尔弗雷德听不清的德语，但可以肯定不是什么好话，他自己也忍不住嘲笑自己了。  
“你真是个美国人。”路德维希的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，他弹了弹烟，余灰在床单上烧出个小洞，接着把它塞回口中。收紧的咬肌显示路德维希正用牙齿给烟蒂施刑，“真正的美国人，美国，比珍珠还真。”  
“你什么意思？”  
阿尔弗雷德有点生气了，但是路德维希的手适时地攀到后脑上，用一个带烟草味儿的吻化解了他的情绪。  
“没什么别的意思，”从亲吻中解脱出来以后，路德维希说道，“就是觉得你确实很年轻。年轻，冲动，精力非常非常旺盛，简直像个青春期少年。”  
精力旺盛。他为这句夸奖咧嘴笑开了。不过后一句听着有点不对味。  
“我年纪比你大！”不明所以的愤怒又一次涌上来了，“你1871年才出生。你可能都赶不上楼下那个门房老头！”  
双手抓着路德维希的敞开的浴衣，阿尔弗雷德毛毛躁躁地压上去，把对方摁在床上。路德维希没怎么反抗，跟没事一样把烟送到嘴边，接着略微撅起嘴唇，把烟雾吹到他脸上。  
这个，这个——  
阿尔弗雷德不想说出那个词，甚至不愿意它出现在脑海里。然而德国人像个色欲和暴怒杂交出来的恶魔，在烟雾间用似笑非笑的神色无声地挑逗他的情绪，骨节突出的手指在他的胸口画圈子。  
房门敲响了。“请稍等。”路德维希冲着门口说道，接着用手指狠狠戳了他一下。他不情不愿地起身，路德维希从他身下挣出来，过去开门。  
等到他回来以后，先前暧昧又剑拔弩张的气氛消隐无踪。看着路德维希拎着纸袋直接走到酒柜旁边拿出杯子和酒，阿尔弗雷德自嘲地一笑，从地上捡起衬衫穿上，系好大衣的扣子以掩盖衬衫的皱褶。戴上眼镜以后，他又是那个富有，善良又虔诚的美国了。

路德维希徒手折下了一枝蓝色矢车菊，将花朵搭在杯口，依次倒下氯仿和乙醚，使其完全浸透那朵花。接下来他从酒柜里拿了一瓶金酒倒入杯中，等到几乎注满时将那朵花也放了进去。  
矢车菊像被树脂封存的植物标本一样悬在杯中，只是肉眼可以看出花瓣的淡蓝色正丝丝缕缕地渗透到酒里，没过多久，那杯液体就变成了蓝色。  
“这才是蓝宝石。”路德维希说道，满足地端详着那杯无论色泽还是成分都说明它似乎带毒的酒，“阿尔弗雷德，wake and bake?”  
“乙醚，氯仿。我可不觉得这些玩意能让你wake.”  
“安妮塔给了我这个配方。”路德维希在啜饮酒水的间隙回应道，“只不过她喜欢用白玫瑰。”  
不过路德维希喝完酒看起来是清醒多了，太奇怪了。  
“你还要在德//国呆多久？”说话间，他又点着一支烟。  
“明天白天我去和使馆的人开个会，下午就动身回美//国。”  
“今天呢？”  
“你想挽留我吗？”阿尔弗雷德微笑起来，还是美国式的纯粹，“但是抱歉，我今天要赶个报告。关于我们这次会面所取得的进展的报告。”  
路德维希把玩着手里的烟蒂，看着烟雾自火焰飞升。  
“辛苦了，谢谢。”  
————————————  
这次旅程真是收获颇丰，各种意义上！  
阿尔弗雷德跟美国大使馆的人开了一场气氛轻松的会议后享用过午餐，并将住处的钥匙交还给他们就算结束任务，至少在德//国的任务算是完成了。在使馆里喝了两杯咖啡以后差不多就到动身的时候了，阿尔弗雷德跟众人道别，就向车站出发了。跟来时一样，路德维希也没来送他。  
这倒是不奇怪。谨慎的德国人不会在事情拍板之前做出过于亲密的行径……不过他们之前那算是什么？阿尔弗雷德抱着这个疑问，在出租车上思考了一路，最后决定把这个问题放到一边不去理会。他又不是路德维希，他不喜欢探究人心的幽微难明之处。既然目标已经达成，那此行就是完全值当的，还没算上额外的好处呢。  
等到了火车站的时候，阿尔弗雷德的心情又和往常一样通透又昂扬了。按照惯例，他给亚瑟发了一封电报：  
即将返程，13号到加莱，15号到伦敦。有事商讨。  
电报发出去以后，阿尔弗雷德想了想，又加上一条：  
别再告诉弗朗西斯了。  
随后，他登上从柏林开往布鲁塞尔的列车。


End file.
